My Best Subject is Fuzzy Math
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: He was weird, and he was strange, but he was there, and that's all that really mattered. -LxMisa-/Updates infrequent until otherwise noted.
1. Enter Ryuuzaki

I think I hate that Misa likes to refer to herself as "Misa" instead of "I" or "me".

It makes writing a first person point of view story from her eyes very hard when she's using third person to be cute. The idea of it being first person will really only make sense when she's being serious. -waves hands- And this explanation will make more sense later on.

...

At least, that was the original plan. But that's way too complicated for my brain at this point and it's going to be hell trying to do so for an entire story. So we'll keep it in third person, present tense. (Which is an entirely new style for me, so feedback is welcome. I have no idea if this will work out very well.)

Note that this is supposed to be an alternate timeline/AU/some-what rewrite. I changed the timeline to make them meet before Light ever enters the picture, as well as changed around how her parents died and her support for Kira, and a few other events to actually make the story work.

* * *

Misa has never liked the bus. There are too many weird people who stare at her, and it's very creepy.

She wishes she wasn't on one now, but her driver is ill and a replacement driver could not pick her up in time for her photo shoot. Misa wishes it was closer, so she could walk.

People are staring at Misa now, and they're whispering. She knows they recognize her from the magazines because she didn't wear a disguise today; it would have messed up her hair and she spent so much time getting it perfect for her photo-shoot.

She hopes no one wants an autograph, because Misa hates signing things. Her handwriting is ugly, even though she's so pretty.

"Do you have a pen?"

Misa's startled when someone asks her for a pen and she turns to say no, she doesn't. But he's not looking at Misa, and he's still talking.

"No, I don't-Yes." He rattles off a number as Misa stares(staring is rude but she can't help it). He just looks so _weird._He has bags under his eyes like a raccoon and Misa wonders if he knows that sleep deprivation is bad for the skin. He must be one of those homeless people she's heard about.

Misa decides give him money so he can eat. He looks like he hasn't eaten in days, so she's sure he'll appreciate it. She digs around in her purse, looking for spare change as he continues talking.

When she finally finds enough change to satisfy her, a few hundred yen, she turns again and taps his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Misa would like to-" She stops as he glances at her before turning away again. "Hey! I was-"

"I'm on the phone."

Misa's hand drops and she looks confused for a second before she blinks. "...Oh." She turns away again before he can answer. She feels silly for thinking he was talking to himself, now that she's seen the bluetooth in his ear.

He's still talking, and Misa listens, even though she knows she shouldn't.

He's begun speaking in another language, _English _her mind supplies (she remembers from high-school), but it's too fast for her to follow and she begins to tune him out again.

Until she distinctly hears _Misa Amane_ followed by her parents' names (how often had she said those names to herself these past weeks?) from his lips, and she turns around so fast she's sure she has whiplash. He's still speaking, ignoring her. But the way he's staring at her, she's sure he knows she's listening, trying to piece together the very few words she understands into broken sentences, unable to work out exactly _why_ he's talking about her family.

It's almost like he's mocking her pain, the way he stares.

Then he turns away again, and the English is still too rapid for her to follow for another moment before he's suddenly speaking in Japanese again, and he's talking to _her._

"Misa Amane, my name is Ryuuzaki."

She's staring again, but who can blame her? She's confused, and he's talking to her this time, not to whoever had been on the other end of the phone call he was on before. Briefly she considers introducing herself, but he's just called her by name so there's no point.

She settles for a silent nod and stares at the strange man a moment longer, hoping for some sort of further explanation. When it seems he intends to offer none, she takes a deep breath. "Ryuuzaki-san... Misa couldn't help but overhear your phone conversation...did you mention Misa's parents?"

Ryuuzaki gives her a cryptic smile and leans forward just an inch. She holds her breath.

"Amane-san, it's rude to stare," he informs her, his smile growing. Misa visibly deflates, before puffing up again indignantly. "Ryuuzaki-san is avoiding my question!" she accuses, jabbing him with a finger before looking horrified at her rudeness. "Oh! Misa is being rude!"

He continues to smile. "I think this is your stop, Amane-san," he says mildly, getting to his feet. "As such, it is my stop as well. Shall we?" he asks, offering his arm to the blonde model. Misa is a bit surprised by the action and takes the offered arm without much thought, contemplating the strange man.

"Thank you," she finally manages with a small smile.

"You're welcome." He smiles again and leads her off the bus.

It's only when they reach the photo shoot that she realizes he probably had plans somewhere else, and she hastily lets go of his arm.

"Misa thanks you very much, but you must have other things to do! Please, don't let me keep you!"

He waves a hand. "Actually, I was on my way to your shoot anyhow, Amane-san. Our meeting on the bus was a coincidence, but a good one."

"You were... Why?"

"I'm solving your parents murder."

Misa's eyes widen. "R-really?" She asks, blinking a few times to make sure this isn't some sort of dream. "Do you know anything? Can you tell me?" Her tone is hopeful.

He doesn't smile this time, simply shakes his head. "I'm afraid not, Amane-san. I have yet to go over the actual files. I wanted to talk to you about what you knew, before I began actually working on the case."

"But Misa already told them what she knew! They wrote it down!"

"I know, Amane-san. But I wanted to hear it from you. Everything. You see, sometimes when they interview someone, they will ignore tiny details that were mentioned, thinking them too insignificant to put into the report. I am interested in those missing details."

"Oh..." She suddenly feels very small, like a child being lectured.

"Amane-san, how did your parents die?" Ryuuzaki asks gently. It sounds a little awkward, as if he's not used to being kind.

"Heart attacks," she says finally, looking away. "They said Kira did it."

He nods, waiting.

"Kira is evil," Misa says quietly. "Kira took Misa's family, and she hates him. Hate, hate, _hate_. Misa wishes Kira would go away."

Ryuuzaki is quiet for a moment, before he nods slowly. "Kira _is_ evil."

"Misa doesn't understand. Misa's parents weren't bad people at all. They were good people and so is Misa. Why did Kira do this to Misa?"

He doesn't answer her question, instead holding a few pieces of candy in her direction.

"Misa doesn't like candy," she mumbles, wiping her eyes and realizing her mascara was running. Now she has to wash her face and reapply her makeup, which always takes a long time.

"Try one," he insists. "They're very good, it might make you feel better." She makes a face at her mascara-covered fingers before taking one when he motions. "Go on."

She slowly unwraps it, eyeing it distrustfully. She'd always been told not to take candy from strangers as a child, and he is a virtual stranger. She doesn't even _like_ candy. He waits, looking almost eager when she finally pops the small candy in her mouth.

He actually laughs when her eyes widen and she tells him it tastes really good.

"You see? I told you it would taste good. Now, here Amane-san." He hands her a tissue. "Your eyes are running." She takes the tissues from him with a mumbled "thank you" before dabbing them at her eyes and sniffling again. A new handful of tissues are offered and she takes those too. Misa wipes her nose as well before looking up at Ryuuzaki, still sucking on the hard candy he's given her. He gives her an awkward grimace, which she supposes must be his attempt at smiling. He's not very good at it, she decides before giving him a watery smile in return.

"Thank you very much Ryuuzaki-san for the candy, but Misa has to redo her makeup now, and then pose for the camera." She doesn't know why she's not more cautious of this stranger, especially after her parents' murder.

He stands and offers a hand to help her up. She's mildly surprised to find that it's warm, as she climbs to her feet.

"I understand, Amane-san. Please, take your time. I can wait." He gives her another of his not-quite smiles before shuffling off to stand awkwardly in an out of the way spot where he can wait for her to finish.

* * *

It feels really awkward writing in present tense. Since it's new for me and all. Feedback is appreciated. Updates for this story will be horrendously slow, due to my unfamiliarity with present tense as well as trying not to rush the story and keep it at a longer-than-my-usual-work length. (Just for you Shacha, because we both know you'll virtually kick my teeth in otherwise.)


	2. Misa, my Misa

Did I mention updates to this would take forever? (By forever I mean months, maybe a year, who knows.) The bunny for this one tends to die constantly, only to be revived again at a later point. And the style is making this totally awkward for my brain to wrap around, so.

My brother also broke my less than a week old headphones a couple weeks ago, so now I don't even have the required musical inspiration I normally have when writing.

If you love me, buy me headphones. ;=;

* * *

It's four hours later when Misa finally finishes her photo shoot and bounces back over to Ryuuzaki, all smiles and rainbows. She's like a completely different person, the Misa he'd comforted awkwardly is now replaced with this smiling version.

He doesn't like this fake Misa very much, he much prefers the Misa he spoke with before. The one who isn't made of plastic smiles and painted rainbows.

Misa doesn't notice his frown as she begins detailing for him the past four as hours, as if he hasn't been watching them himself. It's only when she stops to draw a breath that he interrupts.

"Amane-san, are you done for the day? Or are there more photos you have to take before we can speak privately?"

"Misa is done for the day," she says meekly. "She's sorry for taking so long."

He shakes his head. "You have no reason to be sorry. This is your job, is it not?"

She nods fervently. "It is! And Misa likes her job!"

"Good. You should like your job. But is there a place we can speak? About Kira and your parents." Misa nods again.

"We can go to Misa's apartment. She has a big apartment, and she lives all by herself." She pauses. "...But it's not proper for a young lady like Misa to be alone with a man she doesn't know, Ryuuzaki-san. Misa's neighbors like to gossip and Misa hates gossip."

"Surely it's perfectly acceptable for Amane-san's brother to be visiting her in her home."

"But Misa doesn't have a br-"

He holds up a hand to stop her. "Amane-san's brother is not as famous as his sister, I'm afraid, so of course it's not common knowledge that he exists."

She stares at him for a moment before it clicks in her head and she giggles. "Oh! I see. Yes, yes Misa's brother is camera shy, so she doesn't talk about him much. She doesn't want him hounded by the press with their cameras."

L smiles at her. "Yes, yes. Exactly. Now, shall we go?" Misa nods. "Perfect. Lead the way, Amane-san."

"You should call me Misa! Misa's brother wouldn't call her Amane-san."

"Yes, good point. Misa-san, then."

"No, no. That's still too formal! _Just_ Misa. And you are _just_ Ryuuzaki."

"Misa then."

"Much better." She looks pleased, and nods before leading him away. "We have to take the bus again, since Misa doesn't have a replacement driver, and her regular one is sick."

He nods. "That's acceptable, just Misa."

She pouts. "Are you teasing Misa!"

"Isn't that what older brothers do?" he asks, trying not to smile. She pouts again and crosses her arms.

"If Misa's brother is going to tease her, then maybe she should not bring him to her apartment! Maybe she should make him take her to a cafe instead so that he can't talk to Misa alone."

He looks amused as he follows her off the set, stopping only to grab her things before they're walking back to where they'd gotten off the bus earlier.

It's only when they're halfway to the bus stop that L pauses and turns to look at her. "Misa."

She blinks up at him curiously. "Yes?"

"I was just thinking, and it has occurred to me that you are quite trusting, and immediately assumed I was who I say I am."

There's a few seconds of silence as she mulls this over before her eyes widen. "Is Ryuuzaki saying that he lied to Misa and that he is a stalker!"

"No, that is not what I am saying. I have not lied to you, I am indeed investigating the murder and I have the papers to show you if you'd like. What I _am_ saying however, is that you did not doubt this in the least. That is to say, you trusted me implicitly despite having no proof that I was not a stalker or some other unsavory character. I do not think that is particularly safe, especially considering recent events."

There's another silence as Misa processes this information and files it away in some corner of her brain. "So Ryuuzaki is saying that Misa needs to be more careful of who she talks to?"

"Yes, that is what Ryuuzaki -I mean I am saying. Be more cautious of who you trust."

She nods and he starts walking again, making sure not to move too far ahead. "It is very dangerous to assume everyone is who they say they are, Misa. Especially if you are as famous as Misa-Misa."

She nods again. "Misa is very very famous, and lots of people always stop to talk to her when she is out..."

"I would expect so. However, you should be more careful. Never go anywhere alone with someone you do not know very well, Misa."

"Misa won't! Misa will be very careful! She had a stalker once and he was very scary, so she wouldn't want that to happen again."

"Yes, I heard about that." The bus is already there when they reach the stop and he helps her inside before finding a seat. She settles next to him, nodding. "Perhaps you need a bodyguard, Misa."

"Misa has one! Er, sort of." She turns to look out the window. "Misa's driver is also her bodyguard, in a way. He's very nice to Misa, and he doesn't let anyone hurt her. But he's sick, so he isn't here right now."

"No, he isn't. And I'm sure he's also not trained as a bodyguard." L taps his chin for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I shall provide you with one myself. I shall introduce you later."

* * *

-collapses and slams head- I present to you, chapter two. Please shoot my plotbunny for his refusal to cooperate.


End file.
